1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf guide such as employed to help a golfer guide the golf club toward and away from a golf ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices of this type have comprised tees with guiding arms thereon as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,761,532, flat tee supports useful in guiding a golf club toward a golf ball as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,461,601 and a device for aiding a golfer in guiding the club toward a ball which consists of a flat strip so positioned that the device acts to protect the ground and prevents the golfer from taking a divit before striking the ball.
This invention is primarily a device to help to golfer guide the club head away from the ball and align the club head at a precise right angle with respect to the desired path of the golf ball immediately before hitting the ball.